1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for selectively filtering incoming communications events in a communications device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are times when a user of a communications device is on an important call and would elect not to be bothered by an incoming call-waiting call, text messages, or an electronic mail message while on their call. For example, the user may be on a corporate conference call when a friend continues to send text messages that become distracting to the user of the communications device.